


about love

by glitterjungwoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Football | Soccer Player Nakamoto Yuta, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Meet-Ugly, Nipple Piercings, Romance, Sapphic, Sharing a Bed, Strangers to Lovers, cliches for lesbians, in a bathtub, wallflower!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjungwoo/pseuds/glitterjungwoo
Summary: Minhyung looks at the phone, then at Yuta, then at the phone again. Yuta gives her a finger gun the second time she looks up at her and Minhyung giggles."You're kind of a dork you know? But that's a good thing, a really good thing."-Minhyung and Yuta cross paths after a failed frisbee throw results in a bloody nose.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 27
Kudos: 186





	about love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^^ I've been feeling Yumark a lot lately and I couldn't help but make a soft and sapphic story for them :D Writing this was a lot of fun and a good chance to experiment with a different style of writing than I'm used to.
> 
> Quick Note: there's a bloody nose in the beginning, it's not extremely graphic but for those who are triggered by that content this is just letting you know beforehand. Also, a very slight mention of marijuana use.
> 
> Big thank you to my beta reader and bestie Bea <3 ([@xuxisbong](https://twitter.com/xuxisbong)) for helping me catch my typos and keeping me motivated during really hard times. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think or how you feel in the comments 🥺the feedback means a lot more than you could ever now.
> 
> where you can find me :D  
> twitter:[@sapphicyuta](https://twitter.com/sapphicyuta)  
> curious cat:[glitterjungwoo](https://t.co/o5CUFIX05l?amp=1)

_ Just ten more minutes. Ten more minutes of choir and Minhyung could go to her favorite spot in the library to study. She had a midterm coming up and needed to prepare! _

The last ten minutes of choir always sucked, Minhyung spent most of it zoning out from the lesson and deep diving into her latest daydream plot. It’s not that she hated choir or anything, there was just one thing Minhyung couldn’t get over that was the main subject of her fantasies.

And that was her, in her spot across the room from Minhyung in her long silver hair, sharp eyeliner, and ears covered in studs, Nakamoto Yuta. Star player of the college women’s soccer team and major heartthrob among anyone who found women attractive. The first day of the semester when she came tumbling in 3 minutes late, Minhyung was done for. She had known about Yuta before, she was so popular there was no way she didn’t, and maybe Minhyung had thought she was kind of hot and  _ maybe  _ the rumors about the other piercings she had where no one else could see had her tuning out in the middle of lecture. 

Minhyung couldn’t help herself, Yuta was just so...perfect! She had good grades, was extremely fit and athletic, was really funny without being a jerk, and on top of having the best personality she was also so, so  _ hot,  _ Minhyung fantasized about her often. Them ending up in the same choir class was a blessing from the gods. The second week of the semester, Yuta strolled into class with her hair bleached white and Minhyung couldn’t keep up with the changes in pitch that day. Her professor was not too happy about that, but Minhyung was too deep in a dream about her and Yuta sharing a milkshake that she couldn’t bring herself to care.

So Minhyung snuck as many glances as she could of Yuta during choir while still maintaining a facade of a completely dedicated singer, and the latter was none the wiser. Minhyung didn’t think there was a reason for Yuta to notice her. She had her whole crowd set and tons of people who wanted to be with her, Minhyung couldn’t compare to any of them, so she didn’t bother trying. 

Even if Minhyung did succeed to catch her eye, it probably wouldn’t be too long before she realized how boring she was and moved on to someone better. The security that having a secret crush on Yuta provided for Minhyung, made it way too comfortable for her to ever leave her current situation. Did she yearn for the touch of Yuta’s hand, maybe even a kiss on the cheek? Yeah, Minhyung totally did. She did  _ a lot. _ But imagining it was safer than confessing to Yuta so Minhyung just kept her distance and her mouth shut.

That was as far Minhyung would let this facade of a relationship go on between her and Yuta, and she was determined to keep it that way.

* * *

Soccer practice was particularly rough today, Yuta probably shouldn’t have eaten like crap the day before, but there’s no way she can say no when her friend Jungwoo texts her at midnight going on and on about how she wanted a baja blast so badly and if she could pretty please go with her. At first, Yuta had more self control, but then Jungwoo insisted that she would be paying and after looking at the twelve dollars left in her bank account, Yuta was in absolutely no position to reject free food. In the moment, eating all those tacos felt amazing, but after the roughest workout of her life Yuta was ready to sink into her bed.

She was already thinking about how nice it would be to take a nap when a sudden call of her name pulled her away from her thoughts. Yuta turned to see two of her classmates calling her to throw around a frisbee with them. Yuta almost declined, but the weather was so nice and the sun was warm against her skin so she decided to join for a bit. Her bed wasn’t going anywhere. 

They were a few rounds in, when Yuta suddenly regretted her decision. She had been too enthusiastic when throwing back the frisbee and her classmate missed, sending it right into the face of an unsuspecting stranger just trying to go about their day. The person clutched at the face and fell to their knees, Yuta cried out and started to sprint towards them. 

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry are you okay?! I threw that way too hard please tell me you’re okay!” Yuta says to the stranger.

When they look up at Yuta, she only gets a split second to see their whole face before blood pours out from their nose. 

And then it hits Yuta, this isn’t just a stranger. This person was in her choir class and it made it even more embarrassing. 

“Why is my face so wet…” her classmate touches their face and looks at their now bloody fingers. “Oh my  _ gosh _ ...is this all mine?” they manage to say before Yuta has to keep them from passing out and hitting their head on the concrete.

“Oh my gosh I fucked up so bad, I’m going to take you to the infirmary. I hope you can hear me or else you’re going to be really confused when you wake up.”

Yuta picks them up bridal style so she can keep their head back, they were in a cute pastel yellow shirt and it would be a pain to get blood stains out of it, and walks as quickly as she can to the infirmary. She knows she gets a few weird looks from people walking past them, and Yuta knows that it looks a little suspicious without context. Thankfully, it was only a five minute walk and Yuta gets her classmate in a cot as fast as possible.

She doesn’t leave their side, Yuta felt so guilty that her carelessness caused someone to pass out from their nose bleeding. Her friends were texting her, asking if things were alright, but Yuta just left those messages unread and looked at her classmate again. She finally gets a good look at them, and Yuta thinks to herself  _ you know, now that their face isn’t covered in blood, they’re kind of cute.  _ Their glasses were tilted on their face, so Yuta fixes it for them and keeps her hand by their head. Yuta never really found herself falling for anyone really, but here she was considering the idea of love at first sight.

_ Good going Yuta, the first crush you have in a while and you go and nearly break her nose.  _

They begin to stir, and Yuta snatches her hand back and smooths her hair down, trying her best to look as nonchalant as possible. They groan and blink blearily at the bright lights in the room. They turn to look at Yuta, and they jump back in the cot once they realize they aren’t alone.

“W-Why are you here?” They ask, startled. 

"Well, a part of me kinda wants to mess with you and tell you this cool story about how you woke up from a simulation, but that would be mean and I'm already the reason you're in here and I don't want to make you hate me more,” Yuta answers.

Her classmate looks bewildered, “What do you mean I’m in here because of you? And I probably would’ve believed the whole simulation thing since I’m finding it really hard to believe that you’re talking to me right now.”

“So, to brief you on a story that’s already pretty short: I threw a frisbee  _ way  _ too hard, my friend missed said frisbee, you happened to be in the frisbees’ path, and because of me you got a bloody nose and then proceeded to faint from all the blood you saw.”

Yuta smiles nervously at her classmate, who just stares back at her in disbelief.

“Are you sure this isn’t a simulation glitch?” They finally ask.

“What was so hard to believe! I’m being 100% honest!” Yuta cries.

“It’s just...nevermind. I was just kidding, I believe you and I’m glad you brought me here. I hope I wasn’t too heavy to carry?”

“No! Not at all! I work out a lot because of soccer so it wasn’t any trouble for me!”

Her classmate feels around their face, they don’t wince in pain and they readjust their glasses. Yuta thinks that they look cute when they do that, especially with the nose scrunch that follows after.

“You know, I actually kind of am mad at you.”

Yuta feels herself grow nervous, oh gosh, she was right all along she totally fucked it all up and now she had to be in a class with someone who hated her guts and  _ shit  _ was that going to be so uncomfortable.

To Yuta’s surprise, they start laughing, and holy hell is their laugh absolutely adorable.

“Oh geez you look like you just saw a ghost! I’m just kidding! I was going to joke that I wished you had actually broken my nose so that I could get a free nose job.”

Yuta pouts, “I really thought you were mad! And for your information I’m glad I didn’t break your nose because I would’ve hated to ruin something so cute.”

Her classmate looks down at their lap, but Yuta catches the hints of blush on her cheeks.  _ How cute, _ she thinks to herself. 

“By the way,” Yuta starts. “What’s your name?”

“What?”

“I asked what your name was.” Yuta reiterates.

“We’ve been in the same class for like a month and you still don’t know my name?”

Yuta felt herself quickly getting into some hot water yet again, it’s not her fault she's bad at remembering names!

“I’m sorry! I’m not good with names and especially because we’ve never really talked before! I recognized your face though! Did you really remember everyone's names in our class?”

“Well...no, I haven’t and I guess you do have a point. There was really no reason for you to know my name.”

_ Why do they sound so sad? I don’t want them to be sad! _

“But there’s a reason now! I want to give you a proper apology for all of this and I also want to make it up to you!”

Her classmate is quiet, they look at Yuta like they are analyzing her entire persona and search history. Yuta hopes they can’t analyze her incognito tabs, that would be an awkward conversation to have.

“It’s Minhyung. My name is Minhyung.” 

_ Minhyung.  _ Yuta would think about that name later for sure. She wondered if Minhyung used instagram…

"That's a nice name," Yuta says. 

Minhyung chuckles, "well, I sure hope so. I'm kind of stuck with it."

Yuta clicks her tongue, "Aaah Minhyungie, you know, when someone compliments you it's polite to say thank you."

"You're welcome."

Minhyung gets up from the cot and starts collecting her things. Yuta watches her and she's just so enraptured by how confident Minhyung was when speaking to her, but her fidgety hands say otherwise.

It makes Yuta feel better, she's not the only one that's nervous here. Minhyung is a human who just happens to have the aura of an angel.

When she starts to walk out the door, Minhyung turns around and raises a brow at Yuta.

She can't control the next sentence from escaping her lips, "Can I take you out?"

Yuta feels her palms get sweaty. Minhyung doesn't stop looking at her and it makes her feel flustered. No matter how hard Yuta tries to keep her cool, she finds it practically impossible to do it when she's in front of Minhyung-and they've only just properly met!

"Are you serious, or are you trying to play another joke on me?" Minhyung asks.

Yuta wants to cry, why would she think she was joking? Did someone in the past treat Minhyung so cruelly?

"I'm serious! I would never joke about something like that, that's so mean."

Minhyung doesn't seem fully convinced, "why do you want to take me out?"

"I don't want this to be the last time we talk," Yuta confesses.

Her classmates' energy changes, there's no longer suspicion and instead there's a softness in her eyes. Minhyung plucks a pen from a table in the room and reaches for Yuta's arm. The second their skin makes contact, Yuta already knows that she's done for. She hasn't felt this certain type of burn and giddiness at someone merely touching her arm in a long time.

The ballpoint pen rubs at her skin as Minhyung writes down her phone number, Yuta can't contain her smile and when she's capped the pen and put it back, Yuta is still staring at the black ink on her hand.

"We can talk more on kakaotalk if you don't mind," Minhyung finally sounds a bit flustered by her boldness. "I want to get to know you better, and I want you to know me better too. If by then you still want to take me out, then we can go on a date." 

Yuta looks away from her hand and makes eye contact with Minhyung. Her eyes are looking away from Yuta, and she's playing with a small ring she has on. 

"You say that like I'm going to lose interest in you," Yuta says.

Minhyung sighs, "well, you never know. I have to manage my expectations."

"What if things actually turn out great? Don't you want to think of that? Like you said, you never know." 

"It's dangerous to be that hopeful, and let's be honest. If it weren't for that frisbee hitting me we probably would've never spoken to each other and I'm sure you'd easily find someone."

Yuta is surprised at this take on their situation. It's true that maybe they would've never spoken to each other if it weren't for the frisbee hitting her in the face, but Yuta didn't see it as a negative thing. 

"You can look at it that way. I can be a bit too optimistic, but even though it wasn't the best way for us to meet, I'm glad it happened. The frisbee gave me a chance to see you differently. You are a bit intimidating in class, always looking really serious and studious...I feel like you'd think I was weird if I just came up and talked to you. We got to meet in a way that set us up as equals, and there's no way that's a coincidence!"

It looks like Minhyung didn't expect for Yuta to rebuttal her, with the way her eyes widen behind her glasses and she's visibly at a loss for words, her mouth constantly opening and then closing.

"Well...I-I can't argue with that. You're really not what I expected you to be." Minhyung finally says.

Yuta smiles, "Well, what were you expecting?"

"That's something that I'll keep to myself, but all I'm going to say is that I'm happy you didn't meet any of my expectations."

Well what the hell was that supposed to mean? Was that a good or bad thing? Did Yuta have a chance?

Minhyung pulls her out of her thoughts, "anyways, I kind of have to go back to my place. It's almost dinner time and all of today's events have made me really hungry."

"I'll text you!" Yuta says enthusiastically.

"you will?" Minhyung asks with a smirk.

"Of course! In fact, I'll do it right now!"

Yuta pulls out her phone and starts typing into a new message bubble. She presses send and waits for Minhyung to finish reading her message.

Minhyung looks at the phone, then at Yuta, then at the phone again. Yuta gives her a finger gun the second time she looks up at her and Minhyung giggles.

"You're kind of a dork you know? But that's a good thing, a really good thing."

When they part ways, Yuta walks back to her place with a spring in her step. Although it was getting dark out and a light breeze was blowing through, Yuta still felt the warmth that Minhyung's cute laugh gave her soul.

Yuta sees a dandelion in the grass along the concrete pathway, she pulls it and holds it up in front of her. 

She closes her eyes and makes a wish to herself, when she opens her eyes again she blows away all the seeds that were hanging onto the stem. Yuta watches them fly away and she keeps on moving.

Call her a hopeless romantic, but Yuta hoped with every fiber in her body that her wish would be acknowledged by the universe and it would make everything fall into place.

* * *

_ Yuta: I think you're kind of really fucking cute _

_ Minhyung: you're so silly Yuta. I hope you got home safe. _

* * *

In the strangest turn of events, Yuta and Minhyung were walking to their choir class together.

Well, it wasn't that strange. In reality, Yuta had texted Minhyung earlier about the new smoothie flavor that just came out at the cafe on campus and invited her to try it with her. Minhyung didn't really have anything that would keep her from joining, so she quickly got herself spruced up to get smoothies with Yuta. Her housemate had joked with her and asked if she was going on another date, to which Minhyung shushed her and said that it was definitely not a date and 100% platonic.

"You're full of shit Minhyung. You know you want to call it a date sooo bad."

"Stop being mean to me Ten! Or I'm telling Kun about the time you screamed so loud because of a bee that flew into our apartment and had the neighbors call the cops on us. You know he'll never let you live it down," Minhyung bites back.

Ten, her housemate, gasps dramatically, "oh no poor Minhyungie is hurt because she's in denial of her big fat crush on Yuta. I've told you already that she's really into you and looks at you with the biggest heart eyes I've ever seen but you still won't believe me!"

"That's because when you told me you were down half a joint and telling me about the 'birds aren't real' conspiracy theory for the twentieth time!"

"I'm only speaking the truth! I'm right and I should say it!"

Their chaotic conversation ended with Ten showing her a new tattoo idea she had to finally complete her right sleeve, and Minhyung asking if the new lip tint she bought looked nice on her.

"If I wasn't dating Kun, I'd give you a smooch!" Ten had replied, which meant that, yes, Minhyung looked totally fine.

So there Minhyung was, walking up to Yuta who was waiting outside the crowded cafe with two smoothies in her hands.

"I got you one before they ran out! I even waited to take the first sip with you!"

Yuta, in her never-ending smile and practically radiating sunshine every second of the day, always swept Minhyung off of her feet. It was mind blowing to think about how quickly they both got used to having each other around. Minhyung was already expecting random texts from Yuta inviting her to eat lunch together or to just simply show her a cute stray cat she found on her morning run. 

It almost felt like they were a couple, and Minhyung liked their dynamic way too much. She liked having Yuta around, she was really funny and always made Minhyung feel nothing but happiness among her stressful classes. Thinking about Yuta as her girlfriend just made Minhyung fall down a rabbit hole of romantic "what ifs" that involved so many cliches of the two of them.

Example A: getting smoothies together and walking to class.

Example B: Yuta helping Minhyung wipe her mouth when she drinks too much smoothie and it dribbles down her chin.

Example C: Yuta opening the door for her as they walked into the music building.

There were so many different day dreams that were starting to come true and Minhyung's poor heart couldn't keep up. As much as they distracted her, Minhyung was thankful for it.

Because with being near Yuta all the time, it introduced Minhyung to a lot of unwanted attention from people she didn't know.

Minhyung didn't notice it at first, she was way too busy looking at Yuta and listening to her ramble about soccer practice to pay attention to anyone else. Gradually, however, Minhyung started to get those feelings at the back of her neck. Feelings that only come from the burning stares of strangers. Minhyung would turn around to see no one looking back at her, and she tried to rule it out as a lack of sleep or  _ maybe  _ her mom was right and she should be taking her vitamins more regularly.

That is until the ice cream shop incident.

Yuta had invited her to get ice cream after her practice one day and Minhyung had just finished a difficult assignment an hour before so she decided why not-she was allowed to treat herself. They had met up outside of Minhyung's apartment building and Yuta had her hair up in a messy ponytail; she was still in her practice clothes and Minhyung couldn't keep her eyes from drifting and focusing on her toned thighs.

When they got to the ice cream shop, Yuta suggested they eat inside, they usually would eat their ice cream as they walked back to campus but they had time they could kill this time around. Minhyung had thought that it was such a great idea in the beginning, that is, until Yuta went to the bathroom and at the table right across from theirs were two girls that Minhyung recognized. They were eyeing Minhyung up and down and whispering to each other, laughing loudly on occasion. Although she couldn't hear what they were talking about, Minhyung knew by the way they were smirking at her that it wasn't good.

By the time Yuta came back, Minhyung had lost her appetite and coincidentally, the girls grew quiet once they spotted her as well. Minhyung tried to control her expression to be more on the neutral side, but Yuta immediately picked up on the weird vibes.

"What's wrong Minhyung? Did something happen?" Yuta asked.

Minhyung shook her head, but Yuta clearly wasn't convinced.

"Come on you can tell me!" She reaches over to hold Minhyung's hand. "I saw your face way before I sat back down, what's got you so down?"

Before Minhyung can answer, they're interrupted by the two girls.

"Hi Yuta!" says one of the girls, she has her hair up in space buns and glitter on her eyes.

"Funny running into you here! Did you just get out of practice?" The other girl says.

Minhyung hates that she finds the both of them conventionally attractive. They were so pretty but she was sure that their words about her were nothing but.

Yuta turns to smile at them, "Yeah, I did. I was craving ice cream so I invited Minhyungie here to come with me."

The girls stay for a bit, to Minhyung's misfortune. They make no effort to include her into the conversation and strategically ignore every mention of her that Yuta makes. It's almost like she isn't there and Minhyung slowly starts to feel worse.

"Okay well, it was nice talking to you guys but Minhyungie isn't feeling too great so can you guys let us spend time together privately?" Yuta says suddenly.

The girls finally turn to look at Minhyung, shock spread all over their faces.

"Oh yeah, we were just going anyways. Bye Yuta!"

The two of them rush out of the shop and Minhyung finally breathes a sigh of relief.

"Was it them?" Yuta asks.

"huh?"

Yuta pushes further, "are they the reason you're sad? Tell me what they did, I'll tell them to knock it off."

Minhyung thinks for a bit. She could easily lie and say that she's just feeling sick, that was the easiest thing that didn't conjure up an intense situation that Minhyung didn't want to be a part of. However, Yuta is still holding her hand and is gently squeezing her palm, and Minhyung can't find the energy in her to come up with a lie. Yuta can already see through her and Minhyung didn't want to figure out what her face looked like when she was being blatantly lied to. So she decides, for her sake, to be honest.

"They-um...well I don't think they like me much? I mean, when you got up to go to the bathroom they kept looking at me and saying things to each other. I couldn't hear but I don't think they were saying nice things. I don't know, maybe I'm just overreacting but it just didn't feel right."

She finishes talking and looks up to meet eyes with Yuta, and boy, does she look  _ pissed _ .

"I knew it, I noticed the way they ignored you too. I'll tell them to leave you alone, no one treats the people I like in that way. I didn't want to cause a scene earlier, but I'll definitely be telling them that what they did pissed me off."

"No, no! I don't want to cause problems for you, it's not that big of a deal I promise!" Minhyung says frantically. She knew that there was no way those girls wouldn't try to retaliate if Yuta scolded them.

"Well it's a big deal for me Minhyung. I don't want you getting picked on by people who are my acquaintances. And what problems are you talking about?"

"Well, I just don't want you to lose friends and...well, you know!"

Yuta squeezes her hand firmly and says, "If they're picking on you or making you feel badly about yourself, they're no friends of mine. I don't want to associate with such negative energy."

There it is, the final strike to Minhyung's internal walls guarding her heart and emotions. It all comes crashing down and if it weren't for Yuta's tight grip on her hand keeping her grounded, she would surely be tearing up right now.

"Okay," Minhyung says softly. She squeezes Yuta back and they both smile shyly at each other.

* * *

The walk back to Minhyung's apartment is quiet, but that's not the important part here.

The important part of it all is that Yuta hadn't let go of her hand ever since the ice cream shop, and they were a little more than halfway back. The sun was setting, it was peak golden hour and Minhyung couldn't stop sneaking glances at Yuta. The way her white hair shined in the sunlight and her skin was practically glowing, Minhyung had to let this image sink into her mind so she could forever playback this moment where Yuta was holding her hand and looking like she came from the stars.

When they were outside of Minhyung's building, Yuta went up to her front door with her this time. She insisted, "I need to make sure no one else makes you upset" and Minhyung is too weak to fight against Yuta wanting to spend more time with her.

Minhyung leads Yuta up the stairs to the second floor, occasionally commenting on how loud some people were playing their music. Other than that, the only thing you can hear is the jangling of Minhyung's keychains and their muted footsteps on the carpeted floor.

She stops in front of her door and turns to face Yuta, "well, this is my place. Thanks for walking with me, you didn't have to."

Yuta smiles at her, "I know I didn't, but I had to make sure you got back safe."

This time, Yuta lets go of her hand to allow Minhyung to unlock her door.

Minhyung swings open the door and waves Yuta goodbye.

"Text me when you get back Yuta? If I don't respond right away I'm most likely meal prepping for the next few days."

Yuta nods, "okay! The sunset is really pretty so expect some pictures too!"

They give each other their last goodbyes and Minhyung shuts the door behind her. She lingers there for a bit, her fingertips tapping on her door. Minhyung looks around her place and makes a note of all the ways Yuta has made her place in her home. There were the notes that Yuta would write to her held by magnets on her fridge along with polaroids the two of them took when they went on a hike one weekend. In the drying rack by her sink, a mug with a cartoon cat that Yuta had given her was sitting among her other dishes. Without even going to her room, Minhyung already knows that the huge plushie Yuta won her at the arcade is sitting on her bed, waiting for her to cuddle it while pretending it was Yuta instead.

Minhyung can't let go of the way she was feeling after Yuta defended her so strongly, that was the one thing still holding her back from taking the next step. She was always worrying in the back of her mind that this was all some practical joke organized by Yuta and her fangirls to humiliate her, but Minhyung knew now that it wasn't the case at all. Yuta really liked her and cared about her, and she couldn't tell herself otherwise anymore.

The front door slams shut as Minhyung bolts down the hall, down the stairs, and out the building's main entrance. She spots Yuta at the corner waiting for the crosswalk to let her go to the next block, and Minhyung starts sprinting towards her.

When she's only a few feet away, Yuta hears her pounding footsteps and turns around. She looks surprised to see Minhyung practically charging at her, her hand coming up to wave at her.

"Minhyung what's going on-why are you running?" Yuta calls out to her. Minhyung doesn't respond.

She stops right in front of Yuta, and before Minhyung can get asked any more questions, she grabs Yuta's face and pulls her in.

The crosswalk starts blinking and chirping, signaling that it was safe to cross, but it's just an empty call out into the open. Yuta isn't concerned about crossing the street anymore, not when the girl of her dreams is kissing her right at a busy intersection.

Minhyung pulls away when she can't keep herself on her tiptoes anymore, and she takes the chance to catch her breath. Yuta hasn't said anything, but her face is bright red and she's smiling with stars in her eyes.

"Can I be your girlfriend?" Minhyung asks, her voice breathless.

She didn't think it possible, but Yuta's face gets even more flushed and she pulls Minhyung in for a hug.

"I thought you would never ask."

* * *

That night, Yuta dances in her room while blasting music. Her neighbors come pounding on her door to tell her to shut the hell up, and Yuta pulls them in for a hug as she continues singing along to her music.

There's absolutely nothing that can kill her happiness at that moment, Yuta was over the moon thinking about how she could now hold Minhyung's hand and kiss her on the cheek. Yuta was an affectionate person, and she hoped that Minhyung wouldn't find her clinginess annoying. Minhyung was just so adorable, how could Yuta not give her nose a little smooch!

Yuta hadn't felt like this in a long time, everything looked as if she had on a pair of rose colored glasses. Her conditioner had run out and Yuta had forgotten to buy more, but instead of getting annoyed at herself, she thought,  _ wouldn't it be cute if Minhyungie came shopping with me? _

Luckily, Yuta could rearrange her conditioning schedule, she texts Minhyung asking her if she wants to go shopping with her on Saturday.

_ Minhyungie <3: oh! that's perfect, I need to get another book for class so we can go to the bookstore together afterwards? _

_ Yuta: Yes! I would like to go with you ^^ And maybe we can get lunch too! _

_ Minhyungie <3: okay! I'm so excited to go on a date with you Yuta :] _

_ Yuta: me too <3 _

Yuta flops onto her bed and squeals into her pillow. Minhyung had called it a  _ date. A date! _

* * *

"Yuta...Yuta! Stop falling asleep, we need to finish this assignment!"

Minhyung pokes Yuta's nose with the rubber eraser end of her hello kitty mechanical pencil (Yuta had come to the library to meet Minhyung for a study date and presented her a pair of hello kitty pencils she bought for them. "So we can match!" Yuta had said excitedly and Minhyung found her enthusiasm over matching pencils adorable) and nudged her awake. Yuta yawns and stretches the arm she was resting her head on.

"ah, sorry Minhyungie. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night," Yuta responds in a sleepy voice.

"That's why we're here silly, so you can get your work done now and not stay up until 2 in the morning again. Now let's finish the rest of the assignment so we can go home, we only have a few problems left! We're almost there!"

The two of them worked quietly, it was just about to be 9 PM and the library had emptied out significantly since they first got there three hours ago. They had even scored a white board to themselves, to which Yuta had drawn two stick figures holding hands and stated "look! it's us!"

Yuta was just so adorable and easygoing, she was Minhyung's breath of fresh air.

The power nap Yuta took came through for the last bit of their assignment, by the next half hour they were already done and Minhyung had put her forehead on the table and sighed in relief.

"Yay! I'm so glad that's over with. I'm kinda thirsty though, do you want juice from the vending machine?" Yuta asks.

Minhyung nods, "can you get me some apple juice?"

"of course!" Yuta ruffles Minhyung's hair. It messes up her bangs a bit, but Minhyung doesn't mind. Yuta always tells her that she looks cute no matter what.

She decides to rest her head for a bit while Yuta goes to get their drinks, they did a lot of work today and it wouldn't hurt to rest a little bit.

  
  
  


When Minhyung opens her eyes again, she's no longer in the library. She sees the starry sky, the streetlights illuminating the empty sidewalk, and pieces of Yuta's hair flying into her face.  _ Her hair smells like flowers... _ Minhyung thinks to herself.

The next thing Minhyung notices is that Yuta is carrying her on her back, and both of their bags are hanging on either of her shoulders. She begins to feel guilty, Yuta must be tired after going to practice and then having to carry all of this weight herself.

"Yuta?" Minhyung says.

"Hm?"

"Why are you carrying me?"

Yuta responds, "You were snoring so cutely when I came back with your apple juice. I felt bad waking you up, so I just picked up all our stuff and carried you out so you could keep sleeping."

Minhyung's heart clenches, "Yuta...isn't it heavy for you? I feel bad making you carry everything, especially after you had practice today too!"

"Don't worry about it Minhyungie! You do remember I weight-lift right? Upper body strength is Important too!"

How could Minhyung forget? After seeing an instagram story that Yuta posted of herself working out at the gym, Minhyung's brain practically turned to mush.

"Well, I'm awake now so you can put me down. I don't want you to get tired!"

Yuta pouts, "You don't want to be carried anymore?"

"If you put me down we can hold hands though!" Minhyung says.

She lets Minhyung jump to her feet and Yuta hands her back her bag. They link their fingers together and Yuta swings their hands as they walk back to Minhyung's apartment.

It had been over a week since Minhyung kissed Yuta at the stoplight, she thought back to that moment often and Minhyung would get flustered at her own shamelessness. She never regretted it though, Minhyung was happy that she mustered up all her courage to do that. Now she had the best girlfriend and Minhyung finds it really funny that this all started because Yuta accidentally flung a frisbee into her face.

They pass by a rosebush and Yuta picks a flower off, she puts the crimson colored rose in Minhyung's hair and smiles softly. "Pretty," she whispers.

"Let's take a picture together," Minhyung says. She pulls out her phone and opens up the camera. They get close together so they can fit in the camera frame, but right as Minhyung presses the shutter button, Yuta leans in to kiss her on the cheek.

Minhyung covers her face as Yuta laughs out loud, they look at the picture together and it's a bit fuzzy, but they both think it makes the picture even cuter. She sends it to Yuta, and she immediately posts it to instagram with two emoji hearts as the caption. There's butterflies in Minhyung's stomach just knowing that Yuta wants to show her off as much as possible.

When Minhyung is finally alone in her apartment (Yuta had a hard time letting go of Minhyung when they had to part ways, she didn't let go of her hand until she got a dozen and one goodnight kisses) she pulls the rose from her hair and finds her heaviest book. In between page 231 and 232 is where the rose goes, Minhyung wants to save the flower for as long as she can. Maybe she could get one of her friends to help her preserve it in resin.

Yuta texts her a little bit later, just to let Minhyung know that she got back safe.

_ Yuta <3: I'm excited for our date tomorrow! _

_ Minhyung: me too! I'll make sure to be ready on time ^^ _

_ Yuta<3: 2 PM! I'll see you then :D _

* * *

As Minhyung is going through her night routine, she spots the hair curlers she stored in one of her drawers. She hadn't used them in a while, but perhaps she could try tonight. Minhyung wanted to look cute for her date tomorrow.

She applies a face mask and while she waits for it to dry down, Minhyung starts sectioning off her hair and rolling it into the curlers. There's a soft makeup tutorial playing on her phone that she propped up on the bathroom counter as well, Minhyung wanted to try something new and hopefully steal Yuta's breath away. She picked up on the way Yuta would tend to stare at her whenever Minhyung was reapplying her lip tint.

When Minhyung's done, she washes the face mask off and moisturizes, her skin feeling soft and looking like it was glowing. She presses play on the next makeup tutorial as she lays in bed, her hair sitting in the rollers they remain in until the morning.

* * *

At 9 AM sharp, Minhyung's phone starts playing Shinee's 1 of 1 to let her know that it's time to wake up. She sits up in bed and stretches her arms above her head, the sun was illuminating her room softly and the makeup she had set out the night before on her desk was waiting to be played with. Minhyung can already feel it in her bones that it's going to be a good day.

She jumps into the bathroom while her playlist full of her favorite songs plays through her airpods. Minhyung washes her face and pats her skin dry, the face mask from the night before made her feel like a new person.

Minhyung goes back into her room and puts on the outfit she had imagined in her head while she was in bed last night, an A line denim skirt and a white crop top with cap sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. She just knew it would go perfectly with her chunky heeled, sparkly jelly sandals. Minhyung hoped that Yuta thought the same.

The makeup takes the most time to get through, Minhyung won't be able to think all day if her eyeliner wings aren't perfect. There was none of this "eyeliner wings are sisters not twins!!!" mentality in her head, Minhyung wanted them to be perfect for their first real date. The lip tint technique she tries out makes her lips look round and juicy, and if Minhyung makes kissy faces at herself in the mirror, she tells no one about it.

When Minhyung is satisfied with her look, she starts taking out the curlers from her hair. One by one, they allow Minhyung's hair to cascade down her back and when she gets the curler out of her front bangs, she can't stop smiling.  _ It's fucking perfect,  _ Minhyung thinks to herself. She puts on a little hairspray and some jeweled pins in her hair to style it the way she wants. Her wire framed glasses are the last to go on her face and Minhyung's confidence is through the roof, it's been a while since she tried something new and she makes a note to do this more often.

By the time she's done getting ready, it's already noon and Minhyung starts cleaning around her apartment to pass the time. She has an hour and a half before she has to start walking to Yuta's place, and a sink full of dishes.

Her texts with Yuta that morning are a bit sparse, Minhyung rules it out to the both of them getting ready for their day together. Aside from a good morning text and general questions about how each other slept, they've both been too busy to be on their phones.

With thirty minutes left until she had to start heading out, Minhyung begins to gather up her things in her yellow tote bag. An extra battery pack? Check. Lip tint to reapply after lunch? Check. wallet, keys, hand lotion, and hair elastics? check. She double checks that she has everything, her paranoia of being unprepared making her frantic the last ten minutes she had. Maybe she should pack a snack? Or her water bottle? That would get heavy though, and Minhyung told herself that she would get tired of lugging it around all day so that she wouldn't pack anymore things.

Minhyung slips on her shoes and secures the clasp around her ankle, she gives herself one last once over before heading out into the bright sunshine and clear skies.

* * *

Yuta was outside of her apartment building ten minutes before two, in a loose white T-shirt that she tucked into her black slacks. She had done her best to get her bed head in check the entire morning. Waking up and looking into the mirror to see her hair in a frizzy mess nearly set her off into a crying fit, thankfully a quick google search led her to a quick solution and her hair was calmed down. Her hair was her pride and joy, and there was no way she was going to go on her date with it at any less than 100% !

The day was beautiful and the sunshine was warm on Yuta’s skin, there were a lot of people out on walks and sipping iced teas from the local cafe. She couldn’t wait for her and Minhyung to do the same.

And speaking of Minhyung, she was to arrive at any second now and Yuta could feel the nervous jitters building up in her body. She paced back and forth and tried her best to get all this excess energy out of her body. Yuta was wiping her hands on her pants to make sure that they wouldn’t be sweaty when Minhyung finally arrived, and she even double checked that there wasn’t any spinach in her teeth from the omelette she had for breakfast. 

She’s too distracted making sure that her appearance is perfect for her girlfriend that she doesn’t hear the heels of Minhyung’s shoes clacking on the pavement, she doesn’t hear her girlfriend’s voice gently calling out to her, only when Minhyung gently takes a hold of her arm does she finally turn around to see her smiling softly at her.

“I’ve been calling out for you, do you have your airpods on or something?” Minhyung says to her.

Yuta can’t even respond, she's absolutely gobsmacked at how beautiful her girlfriend looks. Minhyung looks at her expectantly, her eyebrows raised a bit, Yuta knows she’s waiting for her to say something but she feels like she’s on autopilot.

Which is the only excuse she can give for what she does next. Yuta falls to her knees and takes Minhyung’s hand into both of hers.

“Please...step on me!” Yuta says loud enough for the people walking by to hear.

“Eh?!” Minhyung squeaks. “Y-yuta there’s no need for you to be on the ground your pants are going to get dirty! Ah, I should’ve packed hand wipes-hurry up and get up before they get stained!”

“Minhyungie...you look so pretty I think I’ll die!” 

Yuta is pulled to her feet by her girlfriend who brushes the dust off of her knees for her and readjusts her shirt, “Also, I’m not going to step on you! You can have a kiss instead-”

“Can I have it now?” Yuta perks up. Kisses from Minhyung were always good, and she craved them basically all the time. 

Minhyung doesn’t need to get on her tiptoes to kiss Yuta this time, her chunky-heeled shoes give her the extra inches she needs so that she can effortlessly lean into her and plant a kiss on Yuta’s cheek.

There’s a shiny red kiss mark left behind, and before Minhyung can wipe it off for her, Yuta takes a quick selfie. Only then does Yuta let Minhyung gently wipe her cheek clean. 

* * *

They take the bus downtown, even though Minhyung had insisted that her shoes were the comfiest pair she had, Yuta was even more persistent in making sure Minhyung didn’t get blisters on the back of her heels.

It seemed that the nice weather had motivated nearly everyone in their city to be out and about, when they had hopped onto the bus it was completely packed. Yuta grabbed onto the loops of the handrails and wrapped an arm around Minhyung to keep her close. They were listening to Minhyung’s playlist together through a pair of headphones they were sharing to pass the time. In between the music playing, they both could hear the noises being made by a rhythm game that Minhyung was playing as well. 

Their first stop was the beauty supply store to get Yuta some new conditioner. From the time they stepped off at the bus stop nearest to the store, they hadn’t let go of each other’s hands. They weave in and out of the crowds of people filling up the streets, and Minhyung tries as hard as she can to hold on tight to Yuta’s hand so that they don’t lose each other in the sea of people. 

Thankfully, they make it to the store intact, albeit slightly out of breath. Minhyung regrets leaving her water bottle at home, she knew she should’ve brought it with her, but it was too late now to cry over it. 

Yuta noticed how out of breath Minhyung was in comparison to her, “Sorry for walking so fast Minhyungie, there’s a milk tea shop just a few stores down. I’ll take you there after I buy my conditioner to make up for it.” 

“You don’t have to say sorry, I know why you walked fast. I hate dealing with crowds too. You’re just so fast and I’m terribly out of shape.”

When Minhyung has finally collected herself, she clings onto Yuta’s right arm and rests her chin on her shoulder. If it weren’t for her shoes adding to her height, Minhyung would never be able to do this. She mentally pats herself on the back for this decision, the look on Yuta’s face in response to Minhyung’s affectionate gesture is absolutely priceless.

Minhyung feigns ignorance to what her actions are doing to Yuta, “Aren’t we going to go inside now? You know, to buy your conditioner?” 

“Y-yeah! Let’s go!” Yuta sputters, and they both walk through the front door of the shop together.

* * *

“Minhyungie, which one do you think would smell nicer on me?” Yuta asks as she holds up two bottles of conditioner. One bottle was a lavender color and the other was bright yellow.

“Get the one you like the most Yuta, it’s your conditioner. What’s the point of buying something if you don’t like it?”

Yuta pouts, “but that’s the thing! I like both of them but...I want you to choose for me. I want you to like the way my hair smells…”

Minhyung feels her face get warm. 

“But Yuta...I always like the way your hair smells.”

“You do?”

Yuta’s face breaks out into a bright smile.

“I noticed you liked smelling my hair when we cuddled together, but it’s different hearing you say it out loud.”

Minhyung brings her hands to Yuta’s sides, not to hold her by her waist-no, not at all. That’s what Yuta thinks she’s doing until she starts tickling her and Yuta giggles loudly, trying to wriggle away from Minhyung’s hands.

When they finally left the store, Yuta had decided on buying both. They walked out hand in hand again and Yuta bought Minhyung the milk tea she had promised her.

* * *

It took about a ten minute walk to get to the bookstore. If Minhyung had been alone it would’ve been less than that, but they got distracted by a woman walking her dogs and they couldn’t not give them ear scratches.

The store was quiet inside, compared to the busy streets outside. Once the door shut behind them, it was like they were in another world. 

Bookshelves from floor to ceiling were everywhere, they lined the walls where there weren’t any windows and the smell of old pages and light hints of vanilla permeated the air. There was a bookstore closer to campus that would’ve been way more convenient to go to, but the bus ride and few minutes of walking were worth it to be somewhere as peaceful as this. More than anything, Minhyung wanted to invite Yuta into her safe haven. 

There were two floors to the bookstore, Minhyung was already making her way to the staircase because the poetry book she needed was up there for sure. Yuta looked at everything with wonder and curiosity, she was holding on tightly to Minhyung’s hand as their roles reversed, it was her turn to now be led. 

If the first floor of the bookstore was quiet, then the second floor seemed to suck up any type of noise that dared to invade the space. The narrow walkways and overflowing amount of books insulated the walls and Minhyung’s sure you couldn’t hear a pin drop in this case. 

They walked past all the aisles until Minhyung spotted the sign marking the poetry section of the store. The mellow lighting of the second floor casts a warm yellow filter on anything it touches, when she turns to look at Yuta, Minhyung finds that she loves the way it makes her girlfriend look soft and cozy.

It feels just like home to her.

The couple haven’t spoken a word since they first entered, only communicating through gentle squeezes to each other’s hands. It isn’t until Minhyung is in front of the bookshelf where she’s sure the book she’s looking for is in that Yuta dares to whisper.

“Minhyungie, I can see why you like it here so much,” she says.

“You can?”

Yuta nods, “you promise to take me here more? Please?”

Minhyung smiles, “you really like it? You mean it?”

“I like anything that makes you happy, and I like being with you, so this place is just full of good feelings and most importantly-it has you.”

They both flush at Yuta’s words, Minhyung pulls her into a quick hug before she goes back to looking for her book. 

Although they don’t want to, they let their hands separate so that Minhyung can properly look through the shelves. Yuta decides to do some looking around herself and hums cheerfully to herself. 

Minhyung is six feet deep into her thoughts, as she skims over the spines of every single book. She swears she’s getting close to finding her book, until she’s abruptly pulled away from her task by the sound of Yuta’s voice.

“ the power of love appeases our will so – we only long for what we have.”

She turns around and feels her heart jump when she realizes how close Yuta is. She has an old, beaten up copy of Dante Aligheiri’s Paradiso in her hands that she’s directly quoting. She continues the rest of the passage, holding all of Minhyung’s attention in the way her voice softly whispers the words. 

“- to live in love is – here – necessity, if you think on love's nature carefully.” As Yuta reads the final words, she steps closer to Minhyung and traps her between herself and the bookshelf. As her back hits the wood framing, Yuta brings the opened book down to her side and she looks into Minhyung’s eyes. 

Minhyung wants to ask why she only read that small passage, but a part of her already knows the answer. It’s Yuta’s own way of reassuring and reaffirming that it’s Minhyung who she wants. There’s no one else that she desires, Minhyung is like the blessing she was given by the angels in heaven, and who was Yuta to question why or ask for more? They both understood each other, there was no need for Yuta to go in depth and explain, their intellectual understanding was on the same level. 

She knows they’re going to end up kissing at some point, Yuta’s pupils are blown wide and Minhyung can feel the way her breath is snatched away from her. 

Without needing Yuta to ask, Minhyung says, “we can’t here, what if someone sees?”

Yuta pauses for a moment, “you’re right. Someone could see us, and I don’t want them to get to see the way you look when I’m about to kiss you.”

It’s like the floor beneath her chunky heeled shoes was swept away from her, Minhyung feels like her heart is free falling at every word.

“I-is it really that great?” Minhyung asks.

Yuta nods, her eyes fixating on the mole on Minhyung’s cheek that she can’t cover with foundation no matter how hard she tries. 

“But, you never tell me why…” Minhyung trails off.

“I could spend hours explaining why it’s so special to me, you’ll probably get tired of hearing me talk so much about you.”

“No! I could never get tired. I like hearing your voice, won’t you please tell me?” Minhyung’s plea is met with a smile.

“It’s not just about the way you look, it’s about the whole moment. That’s what makes it special to me, because you always look at me with those pretty eyes of yours and it feels like I’m dreaming. The moment before I give you all those goodnight kisses when I have to drop you off never feels real, how could it be that someone as magical as you could give me a chance? They way you look at me before I kiss you goodnight tells me that you don’t want me to go as much as I don’t want to leave you, it tells me that you're holding just as hard to this moment as I am because we’re never promised the moments after we kiss. I don’t know if tomorrow I’ll wake up and find out that you were just a figment of my wildest dreams, so even though it feels unreal to have you looking up at me with so much longing and pure love for me, it’s the realest and truest thing I’ll have that I know is promised.”

“The way you look at me before I kiss you when we see each other for the first time of a new day, it tells me that you're so happy and thankful that the uncertainty of tomorrow that you feel before each good night kiss has vanished. Because there we are again, in the moment that you were so scared you would never have again. And you smile at me and laugh right after, reaching for my hand so we can get out of our little bubble for the day.”

Yuta stops talking, and Minhyung feels suffocated from how choked up she is. 

The silence of the second floor of the bookstore is deafening, it feels like Minhyung and Yuta are the last two people on Earth. 

Minhyung takes the book from Yuta’s hands. She holds it open on the same page Yuta was reading from, and brings it to cover both of their faces from anyone who may pass by the aisle they’re in. 

“There, so no one can see the moment that means the world to you.”

Yuta’s smile could rival the brilliance of every celestial formation that exists in space. Minhyung’s so in love with her, she hopes and begs the universe that Yuta’s beauty emulates that she can keep her forever.

Their lips brush against each other softly, and it's a downwards spiral after that. They can never seem to pull away from each other, an invisible force constantly making them crash into each other. 

They make out, soft and slow against the bookcase. Minhyung knows her lip tint is done for, especially with the way Yuta is biting and sucking on her lips any chance she gets. Yuta holds onto her waist and brushes her fingertips across her skin, it makes Minhyung shudder and lean further into their kiss. 

When they finally pull away from each other, Yuta’s lips are kissed raw and left in a permanent pout. 

“Aw, Minhyungie, your pretty lip tint is gone.” 

Minhyung pulls a compact mirror from her bag and assesses the damages, the tint and gloss was gone and somehow in the midst of their kisses she ended up with some of it on her nose.

“Gee, I wonder why Yuta,” Minhyung teases.

Yuta laughs, “you love it though~”

“Yeah, I guess I do love you.”

“Minhyung.” 

She starts pulling out her lip products to touch up her makeup, completely oblivious to the internal crisis Yuta is having. She works quickly so that they can finish up and leave the bookstore before they cause suspicions. 

Yuta leans her head on Minhyung’s shoulder, she looks at her through the mirror until the compact is closed and put back in its place.

“Minhyungie…say it again.”

“Say what again?” Minhyung asks, genuinely curious about what Yuta is talking about.

“You just said you loved me...say it again.”

The realization hits Minhyung  _ hard _ . It had just slipped off her tongue so easily and it had just felt so right to say that she didn’t even think of the implications behind it that was the fact that it was the first time she was telling Yuta that she loved her.

She takes a hold of Yuta’s hand and squeezes it tight.

“I love you, Yuta.” 

Yuta giggles and kisses her cheek.

“I love you too, Minhyungie.”

* * *

It’s three weeks later when a storm starts brewing.

Minhyung notices the danger signs; cloudy weather, wind so strong she swears it’s going to blow her away, the sunny skies and warmth that she would feel against her skin has turned into her nose going red from being bitten from the cold winds and needing to bring down the winter sweaters she had just put away. 

Oh, and the hushed voices from before are back at full force during choir class.

They didn’t bother Minhyung as much as they had at first, she had Yuta to reassure her and comfort her. It wasn’t always that they managed to speak loud enough for Minhyung to be able to make out the insults they were sharing with each other, but when she did, they weren’t pretty.

It pissed Minhyung off, and it pissed Yuta off even more. They both did their best to be the bigger person and keep to themselves, but Yuta wasn’t always around to keep Minhyung safe, and when Yuta wasn’t around the two girls that were making Minhyung’s life hell became way too confident.

That day, the clouds progressively grew darker and darker. The wind began to pick up again in the second half of the day, and as Minhyung was walking to the classroom hers and Yuta’s choir class was held in, she had to brace herself against the cold and sheer force of the wind. Her hair was tangling itself in knots and some strands even got stuck in the frame of her glasses.

Yuta had texted her to pick her up from their choir classroom, she had attended a review session their professor was arranging and asked Minhyung to pick her up after so they could go out for dinner right after. 

Although the weather had been pretty bad all week, it was all coming to a head today and Minhyung sighed in relief when she finally made it inside of the building. The pitter patter of rain was just starting to paint drops all over the pavement outside. The halls inside the building were so silent that Minhyung could hear the way the strong winds shook the windows in their frames.

Minhyung walked upstairs, her body running on autopilot to the classroom her girlfriend was waiting for her in. She was craving sushi, hopefully Yuta would be down for that, but her girlfriend was always down for anything-she wasn’t picky. She was getting closer to the classroom, and with each step forward Minhyung could hear the voices coming from the opened doorway clearer. Voices that she recognized all too well that made Minhyung lose her craving for sushi completely.

“Yuta, you hardly hang out with us anymore! We miss you so much, why can’t you just come get dinner with us?” 

Minhyung felt like a creep, she was standing by the door and listening in on the conversation that gradually made her feel worse about herself.

She shouldn’t be listening to this, she shouldn’t let it get to her, but the pit forming in her stomach was starting to weigh her down and Minhyung couldn’t pull away. She needed to know if Yuta was going to realize that she wasn’t all that great.

“I already told you guys I was busy, I’m getting dinner with my girlfriend who’s probably almost here to pick me up so I should get going anyways. I’ll see you guys.”

“Wait! Are you seriously dating Minhyung? Like...really, really dating her?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Yuta asks, and Minhyung can pick up on the edge starting to build up in her voice.

“You can’t be serious Yuta, don’t you remember how much fun you used to have with us? Don’t you miss us?”

There’s a scoff that comes from Yuta, “What fun? Do you mean the parties you guys dragged me to even though I said I had practice early the next morning? Do you guys even remember that I left every single party within the first 2 hours every single time? No, you don’t remember because you don’t actually give a fuck about me.”

“No! Yuta we do care about you! We’re just worried that you aren’t getting what you deserve!”

“Oh, and you think that you can give me what  _ you  _ think I deserve? Let me tell you now that nothing you could possibly do will ever make me see you as nothing more than an acquaintance. On the contrary, everything you’ve said or done the past few weeks has just made me despise you more and more.”

There’s silence in the room, Minhyung is almost tempted to step in until Yuta’s voice starts up again.

“You say you care about me, but if you really cared about me you would support me and my relationship with Minhyung. Instead, you’ve been making my girlfriend uncomfortable and by proxy you’ve been making me uncomfortable too. Any pain you inflict on my girlfriend, any insults that you throw at her, you put all that on me too. I chose Minhyung because she cares about me, she loves me, she makes me want to work hard and be a better version of myself. I love her, and I’m not going to let you guys corner me and think you can make me change my mind. Now, do us all a fucking favor and never talk to me or Minhyung ever again.”

There’s more shuffling as Yuta collects her things, any attempt at reviving the conversation is cut off by Yuta as she starts walking towards the door. 

Minhyung panics, she only wants to see Yuta now, not have to deal with the two girls that were now trailing behind. She stays frozen in her spot by the doorway and when Yuta walks out and turns in her direction, her eyes grow wide.

“Minhyungie, were you waiting long?” she asks.

“I-I um, well…” Minhyung stutters about, not knowing what to really say after everything she just heard.

“Yuta! Please don’t cut us off! We-” the two girls stop in their tracks as they also recognize Minhyung.

Yuta doesn’t pay them any mind, she focuses all her attention on Minhyung and her eyes that are shiny with unshed tears. “Did you hear everything?” 

Minhyung nods her head, and she swears she sees a flip switch inside of Yuta. Her girlfriend kisses her forehead and takes her hand, Yuta then turns to the two girls that were still standing by the door behind her.

“Apologize to Minhyung,” she says.

The two girls don’t speak, they look back and forth between Yuta and Minhyung and finally at themselves.

“Did I not make myself clear?” Yuta speaks again. “Apologize to Minhyung for what you put her through.”

“If we apologize, will you still talk to us?” One of them asks.

_ Bad move, _ Minhyung thinks. She can feel Yuta squeezing her hand firmly to keep her cool.

“Is it not enough to apologize to Minhyung so you can redeem yourselves after harassing her for weeks? Do you really think there’s any chance of me wanting to associate with you two after all the bullshit you’ve pulled? Apologies aren’t a business transaction, in case you’re aware. My mistake though, my mistake for expecting you two to understand basic empathy when you’re clearly stupid enough to think that you could convince me to stop loving Minhyung.”

The conversation is done then and there, whether the other parties want it to be. Yuta leads them away from the classroom and down the staircase. They don’t speak, but Minhyung knows that it’s because they’re both in a rush to get the hell out of there. 

The silence between them allows Minhyung to finally hear that the slow drizzle has now turned into pouring rain. When they reach the exit doors, Minhyung stops and looks up at Yuta.

“Can we go back to my place? Together?” she asks.

Yuta tilts her head, “don’t you wanna go to dinner first?”

Minhyung shakes her head, “No. I just want you right now.”

Yuta processes what she said, her face growing red when she realizes the implications. “Are you sure Minhyungie?”

“I’ve never been more sure about anything.” 

Minhyung pushes open the door and starts running, dragging Yuta behind her. They’re laughing as loud as they can as they try to get to Minhyung’s apartment as fast as possible.

The rain is cold, and it bites, all over Minhyung’s face and it soaks her body to the bone. Her shoes quickly begin sloshing from all the puddles they step into and Minhyung knows that she’s going to catch a cold from this. 

But it’s worth it, it’s all worth it. Because despite the fact that they’re running in the middle of a storm in their day clothes, Minhyung can feel the warmth of Yuta’s hand, the fingers that are interlocked with hers. It’s all worth it to have Yuta following her lead and yelling at the sky how much she loves her. 

When they finally get to Minhyung’s apartment, the storm has only gotten worse. Minhyung’s thankful to finally go inside and have Yuta all to herself, they’re both shivering and the grip they have on each other’s hands is so tight, Minhyung swears her hand is numb. Unlocking the door with wet hands is an absolute challenge, combined with the build up of intense energy Minhyung has at the fact that she’s about to have her first time with Yuta, who loves her to pieces. 

Once inside, they quickly shed off their soaked shoes and Minhyung runs to her bathroom to get them towels. She starts running a hot bath before she goes back into the hall to give Yuta her towel. 

As Yuta dries her hair, Minhyung nervously bites at her bottom lip. “Um...Yuta, do you want to maybe take a bath together?”

Her girlfriend immediately pulls the towel off of her head, “t-together?”

The two of them stare at each other, their faces equally as flushed and Minhyung’s about to take it all back, she’s about to lie and say that she’s just joking until Yuta pulls her in for a kiss that makes her rain-chilled skin burn.

“Am I dreaming?” Yuta asks.

“No, this is real life Yuta.”

She kisses Minhyung again, “thank god, thank god that this is real.”

They make their way back to the bathroom, the tub still needing a little more water until it reaches a level Minhyung would be satisfied with. Yuta closes the door and looks at her intensely.

“So-um, I can turn around while you, you know, and then-”

Minhyung giggles, “it’s okay, you can look. I don’t mind.”

“Oh wow, I mean, okay yeah that’s cool. Really cool.”

Minhyung puts her glasses on the counter and starts stepping out of her clothes. The fabric was heavy, and a bit difficult to pull off of where it was sticking to her skin, but eventually Minhyung was down to her white t-shirt bra and bottoms that didn’t match and she could feel the way Yuta was staring at her. She walks closer to Yuta and tugs at the hem of her wet shirt.

“Your turn,” she says slowly.

It’s like Yuta couldn’t undress any faster, she pulls hastily at her clothes, wanting to just finally get to the part where they were sitting in the bath together. When she pulls off her shirt first, Minhyung’s eyes zero in on the belly button piercing that was reflecting in the dim bathroom lighting.

“No fucking way,” Minhyung says out loud. 

Yuta smirks, “If you like that one, I think you’ll like the other two a lot more.”

_ You’re kidding, the rumors were fucking true,  _ Minhyung screams internally. “I-I’m sure I will then. I’m going to go into the bath first.”

“Go ahead Minhyungie, I’m right behind you.”

Minyung bares herself completely, and before she can get too shy she steps into the tub and sinks herself up to her nose in the warm water. She gets a front row view of Yuta pulling her sports bra off and her full chest with small barbels through her nipples. Minhyung swears she forgets how to breathe. 

It’s all so much better than she could have ever imagined.

When Yuta finally sits herself in front of Minhyung, she cups her face gently and rubs her thumbs along her cheeks.

“Can I make love to you?” Yuta asks softly.

Minhyung’s face grows hot, “...Yuta. You’re so bold.”

“I want to show you how much I love you, can I?” She motions for Minhyung to come closer and sit on her lap if she chooses to.

“Okay,” Minhyung responds. “I trust you, and I love you.”

“I feel so lucky to have your trust, I’ll make you feel really good Minhyungie.”

She helps Minhyung settle into her lap, the water being disturbed around them. They’re careful to not spill over the tub, although it gets really close at times. Minhyung straddles Yuta’s lap and holds onto her shoulders. Her girlfriend was holding her by her waist and looking deep into her eyes.

“Alright princess, don’t be shy, okay?” Yuta says before she leans in and connects their lips in a wet kiss.

Everything is warm, the water, the steam coming off the surface, Yuta’s hands stroking her skin, her lips kissing down her jaw. It burns Minhyung’s skin and she’s overheating from Yuta’s love for her. It gives her cold chills, like a fever, when Yuta cups her tits and starts kneading the soft flesh. 

The occasional drip of water from the faucet into the bathwater, that was now rocking gently against the walls of the bathtub due to the way Minhyung was moving against Yuta’s body, and the smacking of lips against lips, lips against skin, the soft gasps of Yuta’s name coming from a breathless Minhyung, that was all that could be heard in the small bathroom. Not even the storm outside could invade their space in any way, and the dim lighting made it hard to focus on anything else but Yuta, who was now moving a hand up her thigh and getting dangerously close to where Minhyung was needing her the most.

Yuta notices that Minhyung’s breath is coming out faster, “just focus on me Minhyungie. Focus on me while I focus on you.”

It’s all easier said than done. It’s so hard to focus on Yuta, let alone even think when she’s finally touched by her. Minhyung tries to keep her volume at a minimum, her hips twitching as Yuta works her magic, making her fall apart with just the stroke of her fingers around her clit. 

Yuta wasn’t having that, she wanted Minhyung to let go completely, she wanted to hear her calling out for her to go faster. She leans in to take Minhyung’s earlobe between her teeth, her soft breaths tickling her face.

“You don’t have to hide your voice from me, let me hear you.”

Minhyung nods her head quickly, “o-okay.”

Yuta smiles against her neck, before taking the soft skin between her teeth. 

And Minhyung, she takes Yuta’s words seriously. If she wasn’t so worked up, she’d be embarrassed at the way she was crying out endlessly for Yuta to keep going. For Yuta to go faster, she can’t stop herself from babbling about how good it feels. She’s sure that everything she’s doing screams that Minhyung’s a virgin, but with the way Yuta eats it up and tells her that she’s absolutely precious, she’s even more sure that her girlfriend is enjoying it way too much.

“Yuta- _ hng!  _ It feels so...so different than when I-oh god-than when I do it.”

“Does it? It’s a good different, right? How does it feel babe.”

Minhyung rocks herself against Yuta’s fingers, “feels so good Yuta. Really, really good, I-I think I’m close!”

“Is that so? You wanna cum already?” Yuta asks, her voice soft and sweet. 

“Yes, please Yuta, can I?” 

“Go ahead, Minhyungie, cum for me.”

Her thighs shiver, and Minhyung moans loudly as she climaxes. Yuta keeps stroking her clit through her orgasm, and when the sensitivity is too much, Minhyung whines and reaches for Yuta’s hand to ground herself on something. She swears she’s boneless in that moment. 

Her girlfriend coaxes her, Yuta hugs her as close as she can in the cramped bathtub. Minhyung leans her head on her shoulder, the drops of water that had been on Yuta’s skin have now transferred to her cheek. They stay like that for a while, Yuta occasionally kisses her forehead, her eyebrow, her closed eyes; it makes Minhyung melt into the warm water, against Yuta’s soft skin.

“How are you feeling?” Yuta asks, breaking the silence.

Minhyung sits up, “I feel like I’m floating.

... Is that weird to say?”

Yuta smiles, “No, it’s not weird at all.” Minhyung kisses the corner of her mouth. “You’re really cute, you know that right?”

“Of course I know! You never let me forget it,” Minhyung teases.

“And I never will.”

They hold each other longer, Minhyung kisses Yuta until she’s breathless yet again and she wants to return the favor. Although she doesn’t have that much experience other than sloppy kisses in utility closets back in high school, Minhyung wants to do the best she can to make Yuta feel as amazing as she made her feel.

Minhyung lets her hands wander beyond Yuta’s shoulders, as they continue to press their lips together, she bites the bullet and softly puts her hand on Yuta’s waist. A soft gasp escaped her lips, and Minhyung is scared she messed up and is about to pull her hands away.

Until Yuta places her hands above Minhyung’s and helps guide her. She puts a pause to their kisses, and Minhyung feels like she’s watching herself in a dream. She watches Yuta guide her hands higher up her torso, until they’re resting over her nipples and Minhyung can feel the round end of the barbells pressing into her palms. 

Yuta rubs her thumb along the inside of Minhyung’s wrist, and she watches Minhyung’s eyes as they frantically try to focus on everything all at once.

“Is this okay?” Yuta asks.

Minhyung nods, “Yeah I just-well you’re kind of really hot and you know, I think I’m going to die? But like in a good way? Does that even make sense?”

Yuta laughs, light and happy. She leans back against the wall of the tub, and looks up at Minhyung who is still sitting in her lap.

“I’m all yours Minhyung, you can touch me however you want now. I trust you.”

“Really? I can just-anything?” Minhyung asks incredulously.

“Of course silly, I won’t bite.”

Minhyung scoffs. The hickies on her neck and collarbones would beg to differ.

“Okay~ maybe I bite a little bit, but not right now. I’ll sit back and let you have your way with me.”

“Yuta!” Minhyung whines. “Agh, when you say it like that I just makes me wanna-I just want to-”

“You want to what Minhyungie?” 

She doesn’t say anything next, Minhyung looks down at her hands that are still resting on Yuta’s chest, she focuses on how the drops of water are collecting in between the spaces of her fingers, how when she presses her fingers into Yuta’s chest, they sink into the soft flesh. Minhyung takes her hands away, uncovering Yuta’s nipples, and she finally gets to see every inch of Yuta up close. She gives Yuta one last look before leaning over and kissing her right above her heart. 

It’s like something snaps in Minhyung, one kiss on Yuta’s chest turns into several, and next thing she knows she’s mouthing over her nipple and swirling her tongue around her piercing. It feels like heaven to have Yuta wriggling under her, to have Yuta cradling her head in her hands, and to have Yuta praising her, encouraging her to keep going because Minhyung is doing such a good job.

She isn’t even the one on the receiving end and Minhyung can still feel the same fire building up under her skin, it makes her skin crawl and her fingers itch to reach for more.

It isn’t long before Yuta is guiding her hands again, as Minhyung keeps sucking marks all over her tits, Yuta helps bring her other hand between her thighs. Underneath the water, Minhyung was running her fingers lower until Yuta’s stream of encouragement was cut off so that she could moan instead.

Minhyung was worried she wouldn’t know what to do, but Yuta didn’t judge her for that. She never has judged Minhyung for anything. When Minhyung feels confused or unsure, she looks to Yuta, who’s pink in the face and gripping the rim of the tub so hard her knuckles are white, and Minhyung knows that she’s doing just fine. That Yuta loves her, every bit of her, and she’s happy to have what Minhyung gives her.

She moves her fingers faster, and Yuta holds onto her wet hair tight. Her breath was getting shallow and when Minhyung kissed her again, she exhaled every moan she could into her mouth. 

The water around them was getting cold, Minhyung could feel goosebumps starting to rise on her skin. However, Yuta’s pleasure was more important, and Minhyung was determined to push her over the edge. She kisses her with more fervor and Yuta can hardly keep up with the way Minhyung is attacking her with kisses. Her body twitches and when Minhyung brings her hand to her hips to hold her in place, Yuta lets out a moan so loud it echoes between the walls of the bathroom. While Yuta grows shy at the sound of her voice, Minhyung doesn’t let up her pace, wanting to draw out more of these sweet noises she’s hearing for the first time.

When Yuta finally cums, her body locks up and she screams, Minhyung keeps rubbing her clit through it until she sees tears threatening to spill from her eyes. It takes several long minutes for Yuta to come back to her, and Minhyung makes sure to kiss her cheeks and wipe the tears away as she does. 

By the time they’re both satiated, the bath water has gone cold. Holding each other close for warmth is no longer enough to escape the chill and they quickly wash up and dry themselves off with the fluffy towels Minhyung had set aside for them. She gives Yuta a set of clothes for her to wear while she throws their clothes in the wash.

When they finally make it back into the real world, the storm is still running its course outside. Minhyung has Yuta help her make dinner for the two of them, which ends up a little burnt but still tasting yummy because she’s sharing it with her girlfriend. They watch cartoons as Yuta insists on feeding Minhyung every single bite of food. 

They wash the dishes together, and if Minhyung dabs a cloud of suds from the dish soap on Yuta’s nose, she gets a matching one on her cheek as well. They work quickly, and when all the dishes are set up in the drying rack, Minhyung takes Yuta’s hand and leads her to her bedroom. She was overdue for some cuddles and Minhyung knew that Yuta would be more than happy to hold her all night.

They don’t leave Minhyung’s bed for anything. As time brings them further into the night, she starts nodding off and shoving her face deeper into Yuta’s neck. They had spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling and kissing every inch of each other’s faces. When Minhyung had asked with a shy voice of Yuta had enjoyed herself, her girlfriend squeezed her against her chest and made sure that Minhyung never doubts her ability to make her happy. 

Minhyung and Yuta kiss each other for every second in the future that they can’t, they hold each other tight for the moments in the future that they know they’ll have to spend inevitably alone in hopes that although their bodies are physically separated, there’s still that warmth of their love enveloping them, reminding each other that they’re loved. 

Before Minhyung lets herself fall asleep, she whispers to Yuta.

“It feels so nice to say ‘goodnight’ without it implying ‘see you tomorrow.’”

She feels Yuta kiss her forehead as she closes her eyes.

“I can wait until that can happen every day, forever.” 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter:[@sapphicyuta](https://twitter.com/sapphicyuta)  
> curious cat:[glitterjungwoo](https://t.co/o5CUFIX05l?amp=1)


End file.
